The present invention relates generally to a computer mass storage media drive operable to receive storage media through two separate insertion openings of the media drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a media lockout device for the storage media drive. The media lockout device permits one storage media to be received within the media drive at any particular time. The media lockout device prevents reception of a second storage media within the media drive when a first storage media is already received within the media drive.
Tape drives which allow for the archiving of computer files and application software on various sequential access media are well-known. Among the most popular tape formats for performing archival storage in conjunction with personal computers, file servers and the like, is the industry standard quarter-inch cartridge ("QIC") tape and specific drives for reading and writing such media are now generally available in half-height (1.625 inches) and one-inch form factors.
Analogously, disk drives which allow for the archiving of computer files and application software on various random access media are also well-known. Among the most popular disk formats for performing archival storage in conjunction with personal computers, file servers and the like, are five and one-quarter inch (5.25 inch) and three and one-half inch (3.5 inch) disks. Specific drives for reading data from and writing data to such media are also now generally available in half-height and one-inch form factors.
The aforementioned co-pending application Ser. No. 08/072,919 discloses a dual random and sequential access media drive for a computer system. The dual media drive forms a common media drive for writing data to, and/or reading data from, both a floppy disk and a tape cartridge. The dual random and sequential access media drive is particularly advantageous as the physical dimensions, power requirements, and costs associated with the dual media drive are significantly less than that of separate drives.
Certain of the elements of a tape drive and of a disk drive are shared in the dual media drive. For instance, a common drive element drives both the head positioning mechanism of the tape drive portion and the head positioning mechanism of the disk drive portion of the dual media drive. Because of such common drive element, the head positioning mechanisms of both the tape drive portion and the disk drive portion of the dual media drive are simultaneously operable.
When data is to be read from, or written to, a particular storage media, the storage media is received through an appropriate one of the insertion openings of the dual media drive and positioned such that the appropriate head transducer can access storage locations of the storage media. Thereafter, the head positioning mechanism is operative to position a head transducer relative to the storage media to permit read and/or write operations to be performed. Because of the common drive, the head transducer of both portions of the dual media drive are simultaneously operable.
When the storage media is first inserted through the appropriate insertion opening of the dual media drive, the storage media is positioned relative to a head transducer and head positioning mechanism prior to operation of the head positioning mechanism. Properly positioning the storage media relative to the head transducer and head positioning mechanism prior to operation of the head positioning mechanism ensures that operation of the head positioning mechanism does not damage the storage media. In some instances, if the storage media is not positioned properly relative to the head transducer and head positioning mechanism when the head positioning mechanism is operated, frictional engagement of the head positioning mechanism upon the storage media might damage the storage media.
A unique hazard is associated with the dual media drive as the dual media drive includes two insertion openings for receiving storage media. As described above, storage media can be inserted through either of the insertion openings. For instance, a media disk may be inserted through a first insertion opening of the media drive and read and/or write operations may be performed upon the media disk by operation of the head positioning mechanism and the head transducer. If a tape cartridge is inserted through the other of the insertion openings while the head positioning mechanism is operable in conjunction with read or write operations to be performed upon the media disk, the tape cartridge might become damaged.
A device which prevents the subsequent insertion of the second storage media is required to prevent damage from occurring to the second storage media when the first storage media is already positioned within the media drive.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information relative to computer mass storage media drives that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.